


Lift Me Up

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Lando has a panic attack when trapped in a lift with George. It leads to Lando's feelings about his fellow rival and friend being exposed while George tries to comfort him.





	Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Schrödinger's cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068864) by [Charona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charona/pseuds/Charona). 

> Hello all! Another story for you, this time with Lando and George. This takes inspiration from Charona with regards to Lando suffering from claustrophobia and the comforting from another driver. However, I have changed it so there is just Lando and George in the lift and the kiss is shared between the two. In this story I have made it that they get trapped in the lift hotel and that Williams and McLaren share the same one. This story partly takes inspiration from Daniel's instagram story where half of the drivers got stuck in a lift together (Lando and George included). Hope you all enjoy this and please send in any prompts you may have!

Lando had arrived back to the hotel and was on his way to the lift so he could go up to his room after an exhausting day. He pressed the button and walked in before pressing the number for his floor. His head lifted in surprise when he heard a shout and then suddenly George was right up at the lift holding the door as it tried to close. Lando smirked as George squeezed his way into the door and having pressed the button for his floor, he stood at the other side of the smaller Brit.

"Hey, you ready for tomorrow?" George asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lando replied.

George leaned his body back against the wall as he looked over at the teen.

"You'll do great, I know you will. You always do." He said.

Lando blushed and tried to avoid eye contact with the Williams driver whom he'd had a crush on for as long as he could remember.

They fell into a comfortable silence together until the lift suddenly stopped with a jolt. They pair looked at each other and frowned. George's eyes turned to the door and the number that was written at the top.

"We're nowhere near our floors." He mumbled. 

The taller Brit walked over to the panel to try and open the door but it refused to move. He then pressed the emergency button and spoke to someone at the other end who explained that there was a technical problem and someone would come and let them out. Whilst George was busy with his back to Lando, he was unaware of how his friend was feeling. Lando had his back up against the wall, trying to force himself to stay calm as a sheen of sweat started to gather on his forehead as he gripped onto his trusty drinks bottle. When George was finished, he turned back to Lando and was startled by the sight before him as Lando had his eyes closed and looked like he could pass out at any point.

"Lando." Said George.

The teen opened his eyes but they were unfocused as he tried to calm himself down. Immediately, George rushed forward and placed a hand on Lando's shoulder, forcing him down so he could sit on the floor before he fell down whilst George knelt in front of him.

"Lando, what's wrong?" Asked George who was deeply concerned about his friend's breathing.

The young man could not answer as his breaths turned into pants as he began to panic. He grabbed George's other hand so that he could steady himself. It was just him and George there. Nothing could happen. The taller man said nothing about the painful grip that Lando had on his hand as he used his remaining hand to rub the younger Brit's shoulder.

"Small. It's too small. No room." Lando stuttered. 

He tried to control his breathing to tell George what was wrong as his friend struggled to think of something that would help. 

"Are you claustrophobic?" George asked, quietly. 

Lando nodded and to his embarrassment he let out a sob and tears started to run down his face as he struggled to keep the panic back.

"I don't like closed spaces. I need to be in control. The lift's broken. I can't do anything." Lando rambled as he talked with one breath.

George himself tried not to panic as Lando started gulping for air and suddenly let go of his tight grip on George's hand in order to place his hand on his chest as he struggled to breathe. The taller man forced his own breathing to slow down before letting go of Lando's shoulder to place Lando's hand over his heart so he could feel it beating. He gave his friend with a determined look.

"Can you feel that, Lando? Breathe with me. Slow down and breathe. Don't worry about anything. I'm here. Everything's alright." Whispered George. 

He exaggerated his breathing as Lando slowly but surely calmed down. His tears dried on his face as he closed his eyes and took in some deep breaths. When he opened them, he looked directly into George's eyes. The concern that filled them earlier had now been replaced with warmth. George seemed to understand his fear. George would never judge him. He felt warmth fill his chest as George's hand continued to hold his hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Without thinking, he removed his hand from George's to grab onto the collar of his fleece and before George could even question the action, Lando placed his lips against his. Soft lips met soft lips but George was completely frozen in shock that Lando pulled away abruptly while the older man stared at him in utter disbelief. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mumbled Lando over and over again.

He was interrupted by George reaching over to cup his cheek as he kissed Lando. The pair were lost in a sea of lips and hands holding onto one another, scared that the other would move away. Eventually they broke apart but their foreheads remained connected as they panted for air but this time for an entirely different reason. Lando licked his lips as his eyes went back to George's, loving the feeling of the taller man stroking his cheek with his thumb. The gap was closing between them until the lift began to shudder, pulling the pair apart as it started working again. Lando swiftly got to his feet and ignored George as he moved to stand right in front of the door. George got back up to his feet and remained behind Lando giving him space. It was Lando's floor that they arrived on first and when the doors opened, he bolted and headed straight to his room. He ignored the shouts from George as he fumbled with his key card and finally got the door opened. He was not prepared for a foot to slam into the gap before the door shut but tried to hide his surprise at George holding onto the door, slightly out of breath having run down the corridor after Lando. The younger Brit moved away slightly from the door and swallowed hard as George closed in the space around him as his back hit the wall. 

"I'm sorry." Lando blurted out.

George frowned.

"Why are you sorry?" He questioned.

"About the panic attack. I've never really had one. I was such a mess." Lando answered as he looked at his shoes in shame.

"Hey. It's alright to have fears. Especially when you're not in control of situations." George told him gently.

"I'm sorry about the kiss." Said Lando.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two.

"Why are you sorry? I'm not." 

Lando lifted his head up in shock.

"What?" He replied so softly that had George not been so close, he would have struggled to hear.

"I've wanted to do that for ages." George stated as he gave Lando a shy smile.

Lando smiled back and relaxed. George moved even closer if that were physically possible as he wrapped an arm around Lando's waist. 

"Why don't we make up for lost time?" Lando whispered against George's cheek as the gap between them closed again.

The pair kissed softly and slowly as Lando lifted his hand to cup the back of George's head, his fingers playing with the soft, brown hair. They remained like that for a while until they drew apart for air but kept their foreheads touching.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I think you should avoid lifts for a while. They seem to be getting you into trouble." George said softly with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Shut up." Responded Lando.

He placed his lips against George's to wipe the grin of his face but he was too happy that he smiled into the kiss and aimed to forget about lifts for a while.


End file.
